Just Sex
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: A fem Ryder/Peebee story of how their no strings arrangement changes every time Peebee notices more muscles on Ryder's body!


**Just Sex**

 **Author's Note: Hello and welcome to Andromeda! This is an idea of how Peebee and Ryder's relationship changed throughout the story but it's not meant to be a retelling nor is all the conversation and timeline 100% accurate. Just a bit of fun but of course there will be spoilers for those who haven't played the game or completed Peebee's romance. Other than that have fun and pop a review!**

It was just sex.

Sex in zero gravity, sex on cool metal floors, sex against the wall and hell, even sex in the Nomad whilst it was parked on the Tempest. Stress relief, blowing off steam, whatever non committal term they wanted to use, it was just sex. Exactly how Peebee wanted it.

When zero gravity sex happened, it was clumsy, funny and shy - Peebee left that session with a pounding headache but the hum from the orgasm dulled the annoyance. The human Pathfinder, though hesitant at first, came to her at every available opportunity and boy did she come.

Ryder was a Recon Specialist, she had spent her previous life in the Milky Way searching for Prothean dig sites and on occasion, fighting pirates. So the first time they had sex, Peebee noted, Ryder's body was fit but there was a softness to it. The dark skin was silky smooth to the touch and made it incredibly easy for Peebee's inquisitive hands to slide over warm breasts and down to maddening heat between spread legs. However the softness was Peebee's undoing, soft kisses, soft lips and sweet Goddess Athame, Ryder's soft _tongue_. They were floating because SAM had graciously turned off the gravity but when Ryder's tongue met her swollen azure, Peebee's mind had never been so blank.

The stillness of her mind after a round with Ryder was addictive and the clarity of thought had spurred some breakthroughs with her Remnant project - a non hostile Remnant bot to keep her company - not like Ryder left her alone that much.

...

During one of their routine stops at the Nexus, Ryder had some tedious task to check with the Nexus leadership. So Peebee wandered the halls of the Atrium - not wanting to be near her old apartment - where, after a while, she caught sight of a stony faced Pathfinder.

"Pathfinder sighting!" Peebee had called out trying to bring a smile to her friend's face but she was met with dark eyes and gruff request for some time together. Peebee, with nothing better to do, agreed and started to make her way to the Tempest but a firm hand stopped her.

"I have a room," Ryder had then led her to another set of quarters next to SAM node. Peebee hesitated when she saw the bed. Beds, depending on how they were used, could be a sign that their arrangement was changing. Ryder caught her gaze,

"Fuck me on the floor until I forget my name," Now that was request Peebee was more than happy to partake in. Beds held memories that were hard to wash off but floors? Floors were cold and uncomfortable which made it easy to get up and move on with life as soon as they were done.

Clothes were shed with rough impatience, whatever Ryder had been dealing with she was keen to forget and pulled Peebee on top of her. Always up for variety, Peebee pressed her whole body into Ryder's, keeping the Pathfinder firmly in place whilst the Asari bit and sucked the familiar body under her. The body that was breathing heavily, accentuating broadened shoulders and tight obliques - was Ryder getting enough to eat after missions? It hadn't been that long since their last meeting...

"Peebee _please_ ," Ryder's plea interrupted the thought. Right, they were supposed to be fucking, not expressing concern. Peebee redoubled her efforts and pulled a taut nipple between her teeth whilst grinding her hips into the woman. A cry from tore from Ryder and Peebee wanted more. Moving her body down, Peebee delved into Ryder's wetness with practiced ease. Ryder's taste always reminded her of coffee - probably because it was the only thing that kept the human going. Ryder gripped the back of her crest urgently. Peebee glanced up at the Pathfinder, her face was scrunched up and there was a light sheen of sweat glittering her body. Their arrangement wasn't exclusive by any means but as far as Peebe could tell, Ryder hadn't made any passes at anyone else - only her.

Peebee pulled her tongue out of Ryder's core and used the extra warmth to lap at her clitoris. Ryder wanted to forget her name so Peebee was going to make Ryder scream hers. Rough licks, scratching nails, burning jaw but a Pathfinder echoing her name shamelessly, Peebee was really enjoying their set up.

...

The cool metal floor session had given Peebee the time to finish up another masterpiece - a combat worthy Remnant bot. Ryder was exploring more of Eladaan, after she had called Peebee to check out some of the less frazzled Rem-tech on the planet. Peebee was grateful that the Pathfinder had allowed her to return to the Tempest to continue working in the comfortable climate of the ship. Zap wasn't a gift or anything but just a show of Peebee's unique expertise and perhaps a small thank you for the extra effort the Pathfinder had made to satisfy her curiosities.

After some time the mighty Pathfinder had arrived at her doors once again with a limp?

"You busy Peebee?" Ryder asked, her voice quieter than normal.

"That depends Pathfinder, it takes a lot to pull me away from my work," Peebee replied nonchalantly, trying to figure out what was up with Ryder.

"I'm having some trouble removing my armour and was wondering if your magic hands could help or is this outside your field of work?" Ryder countered easily, the woman knew Peebee couldn't resist a challenge. As annoyed as Peebee was that the meagre challenged had actually _worked_ , she was more curious as to why Ryder needed help in the first place. Was this a new line for sex? Ryder hadn't used one before and the Pathfinder was always eager to shed her armour as soon as they returned from a mission.

The two exchanged quips until Peebee had unclipped the Remnant inspired armour and carefully set it down. Ryder sighed in relief and rolled her shoulders,

"Thanks Peebee," The Pathfinder spoke softly. The Asari swiftly returned to her workbench and found a suitable deflection to Ryder's dangerously sweet tone.

"I made you a killer robot!" Ryder burst out laughing but moved closer to the workbench and Peebee.

"Now that's a new one, are you sure it won't try and kill _me_?"

"What? No! Zap wouldn't do that, _I_ made her remember." Peebee retorted incredulously. Honestly who did Ryder think she was to doubt her skills? Ryder chuckled at Peebee's pouting,

"So do you have work to do or can I do you against the wall?" So maybe the armour thing was a new way to ask for sex, Peebee smirked and walked backwards into the wall.

"Come and get me Pathfinder," A challenge Peebee knew Ryder couldn't resist.

Peebee moaned as Ryder's lips pressed against hers, slightly shaking hands running up and down her sides. Peebee was spoiled in Andromeda: a new galaxy to explore, all the glowing technology she could want and a very eager lover. Wait, what?! The thought surprised the Asari so much that she suddenly pushed the Pathfinder against the wall instead - hard. Ryder grunted and Peebee ignored the flash of pain in those brown eyes. Peebee's frustration at her feelings had her biting the human's neck and pulling down her under armour down the waist. Peebee dropped to her knees and was met with some delicious looking abs and bruises?

"Ryder what the fuck?" Peebee questioned sharply, the bruises spread almost like the scourge from Ryder's right side over her stomach and that's what Peebee could see with the under armour and sports bra still on. Peebee palmed the angry purple skin that almost rivaled hers making the Pathfinder hiss in pain.

"Ryder what happened on Eladaan." Peebee asked again, this time rising to look her partner in the eyes.

"I was trying to be diplomatic, honest!" Ryder spluttered in embarrassment, "But uh apparently Krogans can only be calmed down if you force them to fight a common enemy."

"And that enemy was?" Peebee pressed.

"Well there was only supposed to _one_ but um three fiends? And one may have given me a love tap." Ryder chuckled nervously under Peebee's hard stare - the Pathfinder didn't think the Asari had a serious side but here she was being grilled by it.

"Urgh Ryder get out of here and go to Lexi! I think that fiend knocked something in your head just because we're both blue doesn't mean we look alike, argh!" Peebee stepped away from the guilty looking Pathfinder in exasperation.

"Why did you come to me first? Actually don't answer that and go," Ryder slowly shrugged her under armour back and hobbled out of the room but Peebee caught Ryder's mumble,

"I can't believe _you're_ sending me to Lexi…" Peebee didn't need to see Ryder's face to know she was pouting but nonetheless the woman complied. The Asari sighed and turned to Zap,

"If you're hurt you go to the doctor because you're the Pathfinder and no good to me hurt...I mean you can't have sex when you're hurt that's like the worst sex!" Zap remained silent on her workbench, Poc however flared out in what Peebee took be agreement and nodded to herself, satisfied.

...

Ryder didn't visit her for a long time, except to ask for advice on whatever Meridian was. Their mission, the fighting with the Kett and the delicate diplomacy between colonies and the Nexus were taking their tole on the crew but none more so than the human Pathfinder. Despite the other pathfinders finally joining Ryder, the human was the only one with a ship, which limited the amount her counterparts could do. As a result of well everything, Ryder was spending a lot of time with Lexi to deal with injuries and talk. Which was fine. And the smart thing to do even if Peebee still hadn't seen the Asari doctor once since boarding the Tempest.

But something was nagging her, her work with Rem tech wasn't yielding anything new and Kalinda was bothering her with stupid messages. Peebee was frustrated. And it didn't help that Jaal was taking up 90% of the backseat of the Nomad. Seriously, the dude was huge: broad shoulders for miles and thighs the thickness of Krogan necks and the worst part? The Angaran was asleep, _asleep_ when Ryder was _driving_. It was all insane. The Nomad lurched over a rock that Ryder didn't bother avoiding - stupid human who hasn't come by for sex and now her azure was throbbing incessantly. Sparing a glance at the snoring mass next to her, Peebee started moaning - maybe that would remind her Pathfinder what she was missing.

"Oh Ryder, are you sure? Here? Now?" Peebee breathed, startling a worried response from the human, "Peebee, what?"

"But Jaal's right here, what if he wakes uhhhp? Screw it! I want you, Let's do it!" Peebee was really starting to get into it but of course Jaal conveniently woke up,

"Alright, pull over, I'll give you two some privacy." Needing a quick and plausible response Peebee went with it was all to catch the Angaran pretending to sleep. However Jaal's comment that he wasn't the only one faking struck her. Ryder was notably silent for the rest of that mission.

It wasn't until they had returned to the Tempest that Ryder finally spoke to Peebee. The Asari was lounging over the railing, just outside the engine room. She watched as the Pathfinder, who wearing a loose vest top and sweatpants, tinker with something inside the Nomad. Peebee bit her lip as muscles rippled down strong arms and with the low cut of the top, Peebee watched those ripples travel down Ryder's back.

"You know," Ryder started casually, "There's a lot more room in the Nomad now that Jaal isn't in it. Enough room for a human and an Asari for example." Peebee almost hollered in excitement, finally!

"I wonder if Lexi is free," That almost had Peebee falling over the railing in shock but she scowled as Ryder grinned up at her,

"You know, since I should be seeing her instead according to some crewmates." Taking the lift down, Peebee stomped up to the smug Pathfinder,

"I know many things Ryder but a medical doctor I am not," Peebee's heart was pounding just a bit faster than she would've liked.

"Are you saying Lexi knows my body better than you?" The comment stung.

"Wow Ryder, I can't believe you're trying to make me jealous, I'm flattered really," Peebee replied confidently but inside she wasn't convinced.

Ryder chuckled softly and nodded towards the inside of the Nomad, "Shall we see if there's enough room in the back there?" Peebee was glad Ryder let her win...whatever that conversation was. If she wasn't so against getting into a relationship, she might have been able to realise that she had a soft spot for the young champion of Andromeda.

Climbing into the Nomad after Ryder's cute butt, Peebee was surprised to see that the Nomad's back seats had been converted into a stretcher?

"For any emergencies when we're out on the field," Ryder filled in, catching Peebee's confused face as the Asari sat on cot next to her.

"But you've been hurt when we've been out and you've never sat back here," Peebee sighed. "Why are you such an idiot?" that question should've been sharper, like the time Peebee had kicked out Ryder when she'd been hit by the fiend but it wasn't. It was quiet.

"I feel safer when I'm on the Tempest, I don't want to leave you, the team, I mean, in danger just because I got hurt." Ryder was looking at her with those big brown eyes trying to persuade Peebee that at least her intentions were good.

Peebee groaned, she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have private conversations with Ryder about _feelings_.

"Well I better take you before someone else does," With that Peebee swung her leg over Ryder's hips, straddling the stupidly attractive Pathfinder with more of that dangerous softness shining in her eyes.

"No one will take me from yo-,"

"Shut up Ryder," Peebee snapped at her lips, silencing the words she didn't want to hear. Ryder moaned into her causing Peebee to shiver. It had been far too long since they had blown off steam. Peebee took her time kissing Ryder, biting, sucking and pulling at her soft lips. Ryder's hands unclipped her weighted belt, the Nomad rocked slightly as it was dropped on the floor causing Peebee to laugh against Ryder. This is what she needed, fun. Silliness. And just like zero g, they were rolling around and testing the Nomad's suspension…

Gil walked out of the engine to see the Nomad tilting,

"Milky Way habits die hard huh?" The engineer shook his head and promptly called a poker game in the galley to ensure no one else would witness the beautiful Nomad being tarnished.

Peebee spread her legs eagerly for Ryder to enter her azure, the Pathfinder was positively buff now and the Asari wanted all that strength focussed on pleasing _her._ Peebee ran her nails over Ryder's back as the woman tended to her breasts. Everything was hot, Ryder's body moving above hers, Ryder's mouth on her skin and the ripples of pleasure washing over her from Ryder's fingers sliding into her. Peebee was lost to the Pathfinder's pleasurable afflictions but it proved too much when Ryder's mouth made it to her azure. Strong fingers pumping into her and that soft tongue twirling between her aching folds.

"Fuck, Ryder!" Peebee cried as she tangled a hand into black hair, holding Ryder in place as her hips rocked against her partner's mouth waiting to hit that one spot. Peebee was close but something else was building in her mind. A desire, to connect... a _meld_. She wanted to meld? Ryder's fingers curled into her and Peebee was swept away.

...

Peebee found herself lying on cool metal...again but no this wasn't after hot, confusing sex with Ryder. This time she was on a tilting platform in the middle of a volcano. Not only that, the jackpot of all Remnant mystery prizes was rolling down one side and her ex lover was clinging for her life at the other. Her ex lover that had been trying to kill her and Ryder for the entire time they had crashed onto the volcano and yet she found herself running towards Kalinda. Shouting something like the device wasn't worth the Asari's life? Peebee was sure now that she was crazy and she blamed it on her Pathfinder. Her Pathfinder in black and green Remnant armour, waiting to catch her as she jumped back to safety. The details of their escape was all a little fuzzy except for the sweet punch she had smacked Kalinda with.

Peebee chuckled from her workbench that was certainly one wild ride but one that thankfully reached its climax. Peebee stared at the sealed port where the escape pod had been. Ryder assured her that she wasn't mad when she had ejected them from the Tempest but she could tell that the Pathfinder was _pissed._

In fact, Peebee was surprised Ryder hadn't come by sooner to clear up her financial contribution to the ship but maybe the Pathfinder was keeping her distance. Wouldn't anyone after meeting their lover's ex, who was the leader of a violent gang that had been trying to kill them? Lover...Peebee sighed at the word but it didn't startle her, not since her desire to meld presented itself during their Nomad session.

The doors to her reduced quarters wooshed open revealing her Pathfinder, in a hoody this time,

"Hey Peebee," Ryder greeted walking to the airlock, standing opposite the Asari, "Just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"We didn't get the Remnant device but Kalinda is keeping true to her word and sending some interesting tech our way," Peebee offered but quickly added, "But don't worry I'm checking it all thoroughly before allowing it on board." That earned a nod from Ryder but her eyes stared at the escape pod.

"Now there's a small book keeping matter to deal with,"

"Aw crap, how much will it cost me?" Peebee braced herself for the stupidly high number of creds that she did not have. A breath,

"We'll just pick one up next time we're at the Nexus," Ryder you sweetheart!

"What? Really? But where will I sleep?" Peebee pouted, sure she could sleep anywhere that didn't mean she _wanted_ to.

"Well my quarters has more than enough space and the bed is comfortable," Ryder stated until Peebee placed a finger delicately on the human's lips. Peebee could feel the disappointment rolling off of her Pathfinder,

"A bed sounds...nice." With that Peebee pressed a single kiss on Ryder's cheek.

The Asari should've known 'just sex' wasn't going to last long against someone so soft but as Peebee lay in bed watching Ryder undress. She decided it wasn't all that bad.

 **How was that? I'm hoping to get some more ME Andromeda fics underway so all feedback is welcomed as well as possible pairings. I do love Suvi/Ryder so I think that'll be the next one! Also who else laughed so hard when Peebee randomly starts moaning in the Nomad? Thanks for reading! - Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
